


cheaters and coffee

by helsinkibaby



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, F/M, Fluff, Pre Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29567610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: When Katsumoto walks into the autopsy lab, he immediately realises something is off with Higgins and Noelani. Magnum fills him in.
Relationships: Noelani Cunha/Gordon Katsumoto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21
Collections: 1 Million Words' A to Z Challenge





	cheaters and coffee

**Author's Note:**

> For the one million words a-z challenge. C is for cheaters and coffee

When Katsumoto walks into the autopsy lab, he knows right away that something is amiss. Magnum and Higgins are with Noelani but that’s a fairly regular occurrence and even Magnum at his most Magnum wouldn’t account for the strange atmosphere in the room. 

Eyes narrowing, Katsumoto notices a few things all at once. How Noelani’s hair is pulled back in a ponytail that’s far messier than he’s used to seeing from her, how her hand shakes as she reaches to push her glasses up her nose. Across from her, Higgins stands ramrod straight, posture somehow even more stiff upper lip and British than usual. Her cheeks, however, are pale, a sharp contrast to the distinctly bloodshot eyes that flick towards Katsumoto. And in between them, Magnum, his arms crossed over his chest, all but bouncing on the balls of his feet, what can only be described as a shit-eating grin on his face. 

Katsumoto is wildly curious about what he’s just walked in on. 

“Gordy!” Magnum’s voice is a little louder than usual. Both Noelani and Higgins visibly wince. Magnum’s grin grows wider. “Why don’t I fill you in on what we’ve found?” 

He claps a hand on Katsumoto’s shoulder, steers him into Noelani’s office and Katsumoto doesn’t pull any punches. “What have I missed?” He’s not just talking about the case and Magnum knows it. 

“The girls were out last night.” Katsumoto is glad that Higgins can’t hear how Magnum just described her and Noelani. One dead body is enough. “With Tani and Quinn from Five-0. The security logs at Robin’s Nest have Higgins getting back home at 5am... she didn’t even make it to bed, just crashed out in the living room. The place smells like a distillery.” 

It certainly explains a lot about their demeanour this morning. Katsumoto is frankly amazed that either Higgins or Noelani are able to stand, much less stand in an autopsy lab. “Were they celebrating something?” 

Magnum shakes his head. “They were trying to cheer Noelani up.” 

Katsumoto blinks. “They did a good job.” The sarcasm doesn’t ruffle Magnum’s feathers in the slightest. He’s probably used to it by now. There is another question though. “Why does Noelani need cheering up?” 

Magnum’s face darkens and he glances back over his shoulder, uncharacteristically circumspect all of a sudden. “She found out her boyfriend was cheating on her,” he confides, dropping his voice. “She dumped his ass and Tani decided a girls’ night out was the only cure.” 

Katsumoto looks over Magnum’s shoulder through the window, sees the two women standing close. Higgins says something that makes Noelani laugh and wince at the same time. “Why would you cheat on Noelani?” 

“I know, right? I mean, Noelani’s funny, she’s caring, she’s wicked smart... she’s awesome! TC and I had to talk Rick out of hunting the guy down.” Katsumoto looks at him sharply and Magnum holds up his hands. “Okay, okay, it was Higgins who talked the three of us out of a hunting party. But he totally would have deserved it.” 

For once, Katsumoto can say unreservedly that Magnum’s not wrong. Of course, it wouldn’t do to let Magnum know that. “Is she okay?” he asks instead. He’s been on the receiving end of a cheating partner; he knows how much it sucks.

“Aside from a Cat Ten headache and a serious case of the shakes, you mean?” Magnum’s joking but then he looks at Katsumoto and something registers in his eyes, something that shuts down any humour. It’s almost like he’s had a chance to run the whole conversation through his head and he’s realised something that Katsumoto had never actually said. Which shouldn’t be a surprise because much as Katsumoto might hate to admit it, Magnum’s a great detective. In this case, too good because this is a conversation that Katsumoto does not want to have. Not here, not now, not ever. And, miracle of miracles, Magnum must see that, because his mouth forms a silent “Ah,” and what he says is, “You wouldn’t want to join our hunting party, would you?” 

Katsumoto’s trigger finger actually _itches_ but he’s spared from having to make a response when Higgins pops her head around the doorway. “Whenever you’re ready, chaps.” 

Obediently Katsumoto and Magnum follow her in, listen to Noelani giving her findings. Even though she’s obviously suffering, she’s managed to find a couple of good leads and he leaves with a plan of action, a list of places to go and people to see. 

Which he deviates from in the first five minutes after walking out of the medical examiner’s office. 

Retracing his steps a few minutes later, he takes a deep breath before he knocks lightly on the office door and pushes it open. Seated at her desk, her head in her hands, Noelani looks up and surprise stamps itself all over her face. Only for a second, then she’s back to being professional again. “Detective Katsumoto.” She stands up. “What can I do for you?”

He holds up the takeout coffee cup. “I got you this,” he says and her jaw drops. “I figured you might need it. Flat white with almond milk.” 

She comes around the desk, takes it out of his hand. Her mouth opens and closes a couple of times as she moves, like she knows she should say something but she can’t quite find the words. The ones she finally discovers are, “You know my coffee order?” and it makes him chuckle. 

“I’d be a pretty poor detective if I didn’t notice these things.” 

She brings her nose close to the plastic lid, sniffs through the little hole and he swears he sees her shoulders relax. “Just what the doctor ordered,” she tells him. “You didn’t have to-”

“You’ve just endured Magnum while hungover.” He may have had a similar experience once or twice. He doesn’t care to repeat it. “I wasn’t kidding about you needing it.” Noelani presses her lips together like she’s trying to hide a grin. “And by the way? Your ex? He’s an idiot.” 

Surprise mingled with doubt flashes through her eyes. “You never even met him-” she begins, but he’s not putting up with that. 

“Don’t need to. Any man who’d cheat on a woman like you is an idiot. He’d have to be.” 

This time, the smile that spreads across her face is nothing short of delight. His is a little smaller, a little quicker, a little worried that he might have overplayed his hand. But when she speaks, her voice is soft. “Thank you, Detective.” 

He doesn’t think twice about his next words. “You can call me Gordon.” 

Her smile widens, something he would have said wasn’t possible. “Thank you... Gordon.” 

It’s the first time he’s heard her say his name and Katsumoto instantly decides he’d buy her every flat white in Hawaii if it meant he got to hear her say it again. “You’re welcome, Noelani.” 

They stand there for a moment, just smiling at one another, the cup of coffee between them. Then, in a move that’s almost physically painful, he steps away. “I’ll see you later,” he tells her and she nods. 

“Okay.” 

He heads for the door and, as he opens it, he looks back, sees her still standing where he’d left her, staring down at the takeaway coffee with that same beautiful smile on her face. He lingers for a second, then another, committing the sight to memory before he continues on his way. 

After all, he still has a job to do. And the sooner he wraps this case up, the sooner he gets to come back here and ask Noelani out for coffee. 

Preceded by dinner. Which is even better. 


End file.
